Lucky Charms
by Ambre Astral
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Hearts. Written for St Patricks Day. McAbby. Please Read, Review, & Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the charcters from it. I do however own the crazy mind that puts these concoctions (what you're about to read) together. I'm not making any money from this. It's all purely for fun. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I'm just a heathily addicted, loyal fan of the show!. =D**

* * *

**Lucky Charms  
Sequel to Sweet Hearts  
**by Special Agent Starr

Twisting the doorknob he entered their apartment, which used to be his own, but when he considered who the "co-owner" was, he had absolutely no objections to sharing his property. He felt the breeze she created as she skipped past him.

"Ugh! It's so good to be home!" he let out a deep sigh. "If DiNozzo would've pinched me one more time… I swear I would have-"

She began giggling at him.

"It's not funny! I'm wearing green, and of all things a green tie! Do you know how long it's been since I've worn a tie to work? You can't tell me he didn't notice. I know he did, but he kept saying he was "color blind". Yeah right! Right after he said that he turned around and complemented Angie from accounting on how beautiful her emerald dress was on her! Now how would he know if..."

Still laughing, she just stood there shaking her head and watching him rant. No matter how much they denied it to each other or themselves, it was blatantly obvious that the two men had grown to become brothers.

"… It's not fair Abs, he cheated!" Tim whined, rubbing the already bruising spot on his arm that had been assaulted multiple times by Tony.

Walking up to him with a smile plastered on her face she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Aw, poor baby! Where does it hurt?" she pouted at him.

A bit stunned and confused by her action he used his index finger to circle the answer to her question. Then he felt his shirt slip off his shoulders but the tie remained around his neck. Finally, when the sensation of her lips pressed gently against the forming injury sparked through his body, it connected with him what she was _really _trying to do.

"All better?" she mumbled lovingly against his skin.

He didn't say anything in fear that all that would escape his mouth would be a whimper. He mentally cursed her for her ability to seduce him the way she did, but then took it back and smiled as he remembered he could do the exact same to her.

"You know, I think he might have pinched my lips a couple times too…"

That caused a quick burst of laughter from her.

"Oh, smooth move, Timmy, smooth…"

"Hey… you can't blame a guy for trying." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, grinning at the silliness of his own words but he was going to kiss her anyway.

That was, until she stopped him by speaking again.

"I know," she whispered, their lips a hairsbreadth away from one another, "but I can blame him for making us late for our get-together tonight."

"I'm sure Ziva and Tony will understand…" Nuzzling his nose against hers and getting a quick kiss in before she pulled back.

"But we promised…" she reminded him.

He could tell she was just as reluctant as he was at the idea of leaving their current positions but she was Abby and she wouldn't break a promise to her friends purposely.

He allowed himself a few moments of anger toward DiNozzo. He'd been the one who brought up the idea of the four of them getting together and after the way he treated him today, why should he owe him any favors?

"Do we have to?" he whined once again in attempts to change her mind, which he knew was useless.

"Timmy you know he's doing this to help us right? So we don't become so wrapped up with Sean that we lose our own charisma and youth. I mean we all know he loves the little guy, we all do, and he knows we have different responsibilities now. But, he doesn't want to lose his hangout time with us either and neither does Ziva or anyone else on the team. It's actually really sweet if you think about it." She caressed his cheek.

"Lets go get ready then." Tim said, knowing there was truth in her words.

As a thank you she grabbed hold of his face and crashed their lips into one, before her grasp moved to his wrists as she dragged him into the bedroom. Somewhere along the way they parted the kiss and just observed each other the rest of the distance.

"You know you're getting really good at walking backward around this place." He complimented her skill.

"Only to the bedroom… or the couch, or kitchen, or bathroom, or the computer desk, or your writing desk, or the floor-"

He interrupted her list, "How do you walk backwards to the floor?"

She shrugged, "You fall down while kicking your feet?"

They both laughed as she let go of him and headed toward the dresser.

"Hey! How come no one pinched you today?! You're not wearing green." he exclaimed.

Abby chuckled, pulling out her black and green plaid skirt and a mint green top.

"Because they know better" she smirked to herself.

She hadn't heard him approach, but she knew he was there when she felt her skirt rise in the back slightly and a warm forefinger and thumb clench the soft skin of her bottom.

"Timothy McGee!" She suppressed a yelp and twisted her body around.

"What?" He asked playfully innocent.

She glared at him halfheartedly, "You're so going to pay for that later!"

"What… you can't play by the rules either?" he teased.

"Oh I can…" Tugging her shirt above her head and throwing it aside, then unzipping her skirt and letting pool around her ankles, she continued her statement. "But looks like some else can't."

Taking in the sight of the rich green garments that were hidden underneath her clothing, he groaned.

"Do we have to go?!" He all but stomped his feet.

She shook her head, amused.

"You act more and more like your son everyday! I thought that was supposed to go the other way around?"

Ignoring that remark, he picked her up and trailed back to the bed, lying down as she straddled his hips.

"But I need to be punished for my unlawful pinching…" he pouted.

"Jeez McGee, its St. Patrick's Day not St. Whiners day, you should be excited for today! You are the one with the Irish/Scottish surname after all. Or are you just afraid that I can hold my liquor better than you?" she taunted.

His expression changed at the challenge.

"Hey, I'll have you know MIT wasn't all about studying textbox's and getting straight A's…"

She smiled down and him, "Sure it wasn't Timmy."

"Are you sure it's okay for you to drink?" he questioned.

Her face fell a bit, "Tim, do you really think that if there was a fraction of a microscopic chance that I might be pregnant, that I would even consider consuming a even a drop of alcohol?"

They had agreed that they wanted to have another baby, but they also agreed that they didn't want to force it. If it happened, it happened. And if they were in a period of time where they couldn't support another child then they wouldn't try until they were able to again.

He noticed the hint of pain behind her eyes and quickly made it go away.

"No you wouldn't because you're a fantastic mother." He replied sincerely, sitting up to gently kiss her.

After a generous amount of minutes, she pulled away breathless.

"C'mon, we need to get dressed before you convince me to break a promise."

"I was dressed, until you decided to undress me." He defended himself.

Hopping off him and onto the floor, she pulled him to his feet by his tie.

"You're gonna need some more green. Not that I wouldn't love to have you go just the way you are."

She pecked her lips to his collarbone and then turned to go put on her own outfit.

"Why? It's not like DiNozzo will be able to "see" it anyway."

He muttered, following in her footsteps.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

The four of them sat in a booth of one of DiNozzo's favorite bars, celebrating the festive day.

"So my little buddy's with Gibbs tonight huh?" Tony asked, taking a swig of his green tinted beer. "That has gotta be loads of fun for the both of them." He added jokingly.

"Bite your tongue Tony! Sean loves hanging out with his Grandpa!" Abby proclaimed.

Ziva gave an agreeing nod, "You should have seen his face light up when he heard that you all were in need of a babysitter and Sean seemed quite happy as well."

The group couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I so need to find a way to sneak some kind of recording device in with him…" Abby told them.

McGee gave her an odd look. "I think he'd notice that Abs."

"Well duh McGee, that's why I said I still had to find a way… but can you imagine Gibbs crawling around on the floor chasing after him, or building a fort out of pillows and blankets, playing with those little army men, and I'm sure he's already teaching him how to sand the boat…"

The women shared an _awe._

Tony, on the other hand, had a different response.

"I am not _nearly_ intoxicated enough yet to imagine Boss crawling around anywhere!" downing another gulp of his beer.

The others sighed at him.

"You really are a piece of art Tony." Ziva said.

"Why thank you Ziva." DiNozzo grinned, appreciating the compliment.

She looked at him, now clearly confused.

"She meant work Tony." Abby pointed out.

"How do you know, Abs?" He tried, even though he knew she was right.

"Well you sure as hell aren't a masterpiece." Tim mumbled behind the rim of his beer mug.

Tony gasped, almost making him choke on the beverage flooding down his throat.

"McGee! Someone's reading your book over there!" He looked off in the direction behind the younger agent.

He let the ego of Mr. Gemcity get the best of him as he turned to spy on the adoring fan. Only to be disappointed when he searched and realized there was no one reading anywhere in sight, and then he experienced the sting that had become all too familiar to him earlier that day.

"Ow... DiNozzo… Damn it!" He hissed in pain.

Tony gave him a sad face.

"Aw, what's the matter McLeprechaun, lose your pot of gold again?"

'Okay that's it!' Tim had had enough.

"Ouch! Hey! Just because you have a girl and a baby doesn't mean you suddenly have one up on me! I still have a higher rank on you _Probie!_" he added extra emphasis to the word, rubbing the mussel of his forearm in the spot that had been twisted so hard his eyes watered.

"Give it up _DiNitwit_! You'd be lost without me and you know it. Without me you'd be like a string without a yo-yo, Batman without Robin, a ying without a yang. Just admit it, you need me!"

He sat back with a smug look beaming on his face, clearly pleased with his little outburst on the Senior Field Agent. Noticing in the seconds that passed, he had yet to deny to that his statement had meaning.

Apparently, though, DiNozzo wasn't fond the expression he was receiving from his coworker.

"Oh I am so going to make you scream for mommy!"

He began to reach across the table to repeat his assault.

Abby cleared her throat _loudly_, alerting the "men" of the scene they were creating. She waited until Tony withdrew his hand from the table before she spoke.

"Well Ziva, what do you say we go do some dancing while the _boys_ stay here and declare their "bro-mance" to each other?" She finished off the rest of McGee's beer.

"That sounds like a great idea Abby." Ziva confirmed, looking between the two as if they were insane.

She too tossed back the last of her green apple martini, grabbed her friends' hands, and they made their way out to the dance floor.

Tony signed for the waiter to bring them another round as he took residence in Abby's vacated spot beside McGee.

"Gotta love 'em huh?"

Gone was the banter as Tony watched his female colleagues twirl around with on another.

"Yeah" Tim said, his eyes gazed with admiration.

Their next rounds of ice-cold brews were placed in front of them. Neither of them at all drunk, barely even buzzed, but it was still quite early in the evening.

"So can I be expecting another nephew, or maybe even a niece, anytime soon?" DiNozzo pried, sipping the froth floating in his glass.

"We're workin' on it," he gave a small smile when he noticed the other man cringe at his wording "but we aren't going to rush anything…"

Tony nodded in understanding.

"Don't you think it's about time you two looked for a bigger place? I mean the geek pad suits you perfectly, but having three people in there is cramping enough and then if you add a fourth…"

"Yeah, I know… Abby's brought it up a lot lately… she's still upset we have to keep her coffin in storage."

The men joined in a chuckle.

"Well, if you ever need any help with anything…" he didn't feel the need to finish that, Probie should know the rest.

"Thanks Tony." He gave the man an appreciative smile.

"Anytime kid." DiNozzo clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a gentle shake.

The touching "I love you man!" moment was interrupted when they both heard a recognizable voice in the distance.

"Get off me jerk!"

Abby sounded extremely irritated and both men looked to see some guy who was three sheets to the wind trying to grind against her.

They stood to go investigate.

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

"Is there a problem here Abs?" Tony bellowed in a protective tone.

"Yeah there is Tony, Ziva went to the restroom real quick and then next thing I know I'm getting groped by this creep" she pointed to him.

The man seemed offended.

"Hey baby lighten up, I'm just tryin' to have a little fun." The creep justified and continued to try to move in on her.

He then felt a strong grip on his shoulder that spun him around.

"I don't think she wants to have fun with you." McGee announced to the idiot.

"Oh yeah… what she your wife or somethin'?" he asked skeptically.

Tim responded with a "Yes" but heard Abby's response of a "No" at the same time.

That realization sobered them both up, any sort of buzz they might have been feeling vanishing.

"Oh so she's just a whore then?" the man concluded stupidly.

And Tim showed the man how ignorant he was by sending a fist into his face, catching the attention of many attendants of the bar, including the management.

"Go on Probie, you guys get out of here, go home. I'll take care of this." Tony assured him.

With that Tim grabbed Abby's hand and swiftly strolled out of the pub, hailing for a taxi like the one they had arrived in.

Not a single word was spoken between them on the ride to the apartment aside from making sure that they were both okay. It stayed that way even as they entered the house, both breaking off from each other, Abby heading into the kitchen while Tim went into the bedroom.

He wanted to go to sleep even though it couldn't have been passed 9 o'clock, wanted to hope that what she'd said hadn't really happened, that he had been drunker than he thought and that his mind made it up, and when he woke up she would assure him it never happened, that he wasn't in love with a woman, the father of a child with a woman, that didn't want to marry him.

Quickly he realized sleep was going to be difficult with all the uncertainly and questions flying around in his head, then she appeared in the doorway holding two glasses.

"Here, drink this." She handed him a cup.

He looked at the concoction inside the container.

"What is it?"

"It's the Sciuto family secret hangover prevention remedy. Drink it." She explained and demanded.

He obliged, thinking he couldn't feel any worse and downed it in one shot.

She drank hers in a similar fashion, both setting their glass on nearby bedside stands as a silence fell over them. Abs being the one to break it with a sigh, sensing what was troubling her lover.

"Just ask me about it Timmy."

"You don't want to marry me?" he tired to hide the hurt in his voice.

"That's not what I said Tim."

"But-"

"The creep asked me if I was your wife, and I'm not," She said matter-of-factly "but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to be, just that I'm not yet."

He felt relieved, maybe he just thought too much into it.

"So you would want to marry me?" he was just going to doubled check.

She started to climb onto her side of the mattress.

"No McGee, I just want to live with you and have you knock me up."

He instantly noticed the sarcasm in her tone and scooted closer.

"I love you." Kissed her lips and moved his way down her neck.

She told him she love him too as she began to laugh and push him away gently.

"Ah, ah, ah…" She warned, waving her finger at him.

"But-"

"If I recall correctly I believe someone broke some rules today…"

He stared at her disbelieving, wasn't really going to hold that against him was she?

Staying like that for several minutes the truth hit.

"Aw man!" He frowned, obviously disappointed.

"Aw my poor baby." She cooed playfully and attacked him with kisses.

After the two of the rolling around on the bed for awhile, she had a thought.

"You think we should go get Sean, since it's still early?"

She was met with an unsure look.

"I'm gonna call." She reached for the phone beside the bed.

After three rings, was surprised by the voice she was greeted with.

"Hel-whoa?"

"Hey baby, whatcha doin'?" pleased to hear her son.

"Mommy!" the youngster exclaimed, "I'm et'n."

Her mind turned quizzical, "Oh really, whatcha eatin'?"

"Wucky Charms" he informed her.

Just then she heard the noise of the phone being passed off, no doubt who to.

"Lucky Charms… really Gibbs?" she raised her eyebrow.

She could hear the soft laughing from the other end.

"Well it is St. Paddy's Day Abs."

**----- x ----- x ----- x -----**

* * *

**{I know I'm a couple hours early but I didn't think you guys would mind. =P Let me know what you thought as usual. =] & for those of you following UIV, don't worry I'm still workin' on it. Just in a bit of writers block on it, even though I know how things are gonna go. LOL I'll update it as soon as I can I promise!}**


End file.
